<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Прошлое by suzuran_no_rin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736329">Прошлое</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzuran_no_rin/pseuds/suzuran_no_rin'>suzuran_no_rin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[a stampede of misbehaviors] [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Slayers (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demons, Dragons, Fantasy, Gen, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:59:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzuran_no_rin/pseuds/suzuran_no_rin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>о случайной встрече маленькой Филии и Кселлоса</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Filia Ul Copt &amp; Xellos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[a stampede of misbehaviors] [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866913</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Прошлое</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>День-то был самым обычным, но случайно услышанная новость мигом окрасила его в радужные тона.<br/>
"В город привезли аттракционы..."<br/>
Филия шагала по коридору с мечтательным видом и едва не сбила с ног одного из Старейшин, на беду идущего навстречу.<br/>
- Уль Копт!<br/>
- Ох, извините! Простите-меня-пожалуйста! - поспешно протараторила девочка, отскакивая в сторону и смиренно опуская голову.<br/>
Старый дракон невольно улыбнулся в бороду, а потом милостиво кивнул, прощая, и пошёл дальше.<br/>
"Уф!.. Вот это да... Чуть не оплошала. Задумалась слишком. Но ведь..."<br/>
- Филия!<br/>
На этот раз это был отец.<br/>
- Ой, извини! - выпалила начинающая жрица.<br/>
- Не будь такой рассеянной, а то нужного не увидишь, - посоветовал отец. - Кстати, хотел тебя поздравить.<br/>
- С чем? - удивилась Филия.<br/>
- Ты на хорошем счету у Старейшин, и они возлагают на тебя большие надежды. Поэтому старайся и впредь и не разочаровывай их и меня.<br/>
- Хорошо! - ответствовала девочка и поспешила дальше, стремясь уйти от вечно читающего нотации папы.<br/>
"Стараться и не разочаровывать. Ведь тайная и короткая вылазка в город не повлияет на отношение Старейшин ко мне?.."<br/>
Филия остановилась во дворе в мучительном раздумье. С одной стороны ей не хотелось рисковать своим новообретённым положением, а с другой - безумно хотелось покататься на карусели. Летать далеко и быстро, маленькая драконица пока не умела, но аттракционы с лихвой возмещали ей это.<br/>
"Пойду!" - всё же решила она и, забравшись в укромное место, телепортировалась в город.</p>
<p>  Воздух над одной из городских крыш странно замерцал, а потом там возник человек в одежде священника. Точнее, он только казался человеком. На самом деле это был демон, слуга Зеллас, один из сильнейших после Повелителей.<br/>
"Скучно... - Кселлос едва не зевнул совсем по-человечески, но вовремя спохватился - мало ли кто рядом в астрале сидит и подсматривает. - Год за годом выполнять одно и то же задание - поиск и уничтожение копий Клаерской Библии. Не будь это таким нудным занятием, стало бы хобби."<br/>
Таинственный Священник открыл зажмуренные глаза и огляделся.<br/>
Это был город, расположенный недалеко от Храма Огненного Короля драконов. С крыши открывался довольно неплохой вид на центральную площадь и расходящиеся от нее во все стороны улицы. Площадь была полна народу, а шум-гам, царящий на ней, можно было услышать даже у ворот города, неподалеку от которых находился Кселлос.<br/>
"Праздник? - демон пригляделся повнимательней и чуть нахмурился. - Пожалуй, это может затруднить поиски..."</p>
<p>  Филия довольно болезненно шлепнулась на пятую точку и тут же вскочила, украдкой потирая пострадавшее место. Телепортация у нее пока получалась не очень, но маленькая драконица верила, что постоянная практика поможет исправить это досадное недоразумение.<br/>
- Эй, девчонка, ты сколько весишь?! - окликнул ее насмешливый мальчишечий голос. - Такую яму на земле отдавила, а ведь вроде не жирная.<br/>
Филия вспыхнула и резко обернулась, чтобы высказать насмешнику все, что она о нем думает, но все гневные слова из нее выбило столкновение с каким-то парнем, видимо, не заметившим ее на дороге. Человек отшатнулся, удивленно потирая ушибленную грудную клетку, а девочка опять плюхнулась на землю, быстро пряча не вовремя появившийся драконий хвост под платье. Удерживать человеческий облик ей тоже пока было трудновато, особенно, когда эмоции брали над ней верх.<br/>
- Больно... - тихонько протянула она, поморщившись, и взглянула на незнакомца снизу вверх.<br/>
Это был обычный путешественник, каких в любом городе пруд пруди. Только в отличие от немногих искателей приключений, которых Филии доводилось видеть, этот был каким-то нервным и взбудораженным, и к тому же был очень необычно одет.<br/>
- Извини, - промямлил он, пряча глаза, и поспешил прочь.<br/>
Драконица удивленно посмотрела ему вслед, и только потом заметила, что из-за пазухи незадачливого путешественника выпал какой-то свиток. Она быстро поднялась на ноги и подобрала его, но окликнуть человека уже не успела, так как он скрылся из виду. Мельком взглянув на неровные строчки, накарябанные на пергаменте, девочка вздохнула и, свернув его, запихнула к себе в сумку.<br/>
Добравшись до площади, Филия быстро выкинула из головы странную встречу, потому как ее вниманием полностью завладели аттракционы.</p>
<p>  - Скажите, пожалуйста, вы не видели здесь темноволосого путешественника? Он, должно быть, был странно одет и очень спешил... - вкрадчиво поинтересовался Кселлос.<br/>
Официантка, к которой он обратился, мило улыбнулась, поставив перед ним заказанный кофе:<br/>
- Кажется, видела кого-то похожего. Он недавно шел к выходу из города. По-моему, вы с ним разминулись.<br/>
- Благодарю, - в руке Таинственного Священника сверкнула монетка, тут же перекочевавшая к девушке.<br/>
- И вам спасибо, господин...<br/>
Официантка округлила глаза, поняв, что человек, стоящий перед ней секунду назад, куда-то исчез. Только монетка да пустая чашка на столе доказывали, что этот разговор ей не почудился.<br/>
"Ну и ну, неужели я его упустил?" - вздохнул Кселлос. Когда он появился у ворот, рассчитывая увидеть нужного человека, того там уже не было. Только в эмоциональном фоне стремительно таяла уродливая клякса нервного страха, кажется, принадлежащая ему. Демон собрался было переместиться из города, чтобы догнать непоседливую жертву, но тут его внимание привлекла большая вмятина в земле, которую люди старательно обходили. Если замечали, конечно.<br/>
- О, еще один! - расхохотался мальчишка, стоящий у городской стены, когда какой-то юноша меланхоличного вида оступился на краю ямы и упал. - Как же все-таки эта тяжелая девчонка удачно упала. Мне развлечение - на целый день! И как только умудрилась так землю продавить, ведь с виду такая худющая!<br/>
"В городе дракон? Почему? Не могли же меня заметить... Неужели маскировка не помогла?"<br/>
Таинственный Священник мгновенно посерьезнел и подошел к ребенку.<br/>
- Куда она пошла?<br/>
- В центр побежала, сразу после того, как своровала свиток у какого-то хмыря, - мальчик с интересом глянул на собеседника, отвлекшись от наблюдения за падающими прохожими. - Вы ее знакомый что ли? Тоже как жрец какой-то выглядите. Только она в белом была, а вы в черном. Странно... А?!<br/>
Мальчишка удивленно моргнул, а потом на всякий случай протер глаза. Тип, с которым он только что говорил, куда-то исчез.</p>
<p>  К сожалению, в городе нельзя было задерживаться надолго. Ее могли хватиться в любую минуту, но вылазка того стоила. Филия счастливо улыбнулась, вновь переживая ощущения, испытанные во время катания на аттракционах.<br/>
"Надеюсь, меня не будут искать до того, как я вернусь..."<br/>
Она неохотно ушла с площади и принялась искать безлюдное место, чтобы спокойно телепортироваться обратно.<br/>
Неожиданно, ей по хребту будто пером мокрым провели. Потом еще раз. И еще. Затем закололо где-то возле загривка, и настроение резко ухудшилось.<br/>
"Демон?!"<br/>
Девочка повернула голову и обнаружила его, стоящего совсем рядом. Она вздрогнула, удивляясь, почему не заметила его раньше. Он казался совсем нестрашным. Молодой человек с фиолетовыми волосами в одежде священника, держащий в левой руке кривоватый посох с алым камнем.</p>
<p>  Кселлос нашел ее очень быстро. Это было легко, так как она не скрывалась, и ее золотистая аура явственно пульсировала неподалеку от центра города. Он переместился к ней, и драконица сразу же почувствовав его присутствие, обернулась. Юная, совсем девчонка, с золотыми волосами и серьезным взглядом ярко-синих глаз.<br/>
"С каких пор драконы стали посылать на задание малолеток? - удивился демон. - Чтобы усыпить бдительность противника? Что-то тут не сходится..."<br/>
- Я слышал, вы забрали у моего знакомого некий свиток... - вслух произнес он, пристально наблюдая за эмоциональным фоном вокруг драконицы, чтобы решить, что дальше предпринять.<br/>
Настороженно глазеющая на него девочка вопреки ожиданиям смутилась и вцепилась в сумку, висящую на ее правом плече.<br/>
- Я... не хотела, он просто не заметил, как свиток выпал, а я подобрала, но окликнуть не успела...<br/>
"Она... оправдывается?"<br/>
Кселлос едва не рассмеялся, поняв, что все это просто случайность. Забавная случайность с едва заметным привкусом возможной опасности.<br/>
"Хоть какое-то разнообразие, не часто мне приходится забирать копии Клаерских Библий у маленьких золотых дракониц..."<br/>
- Не могли бы вы отдать его мне? - поинтересовался он.<br/>
Девочка оценивающе посмотрела на него. В ней боролись опасение, настороженность и чувство вины пополам с угрызениями совести. Наконец, последнее победило, и она медленно вытащила пергамент из сумки. Только отдавать его она все же не спешила, застыв в нерешительности, видимо, вспомнив что-то из того, что говорили ей взрослые драконы про демонов.<br/>
Кселлос не дал ей время на раздумья, попросту переместившись к ней вплотную и ловко выхватив свиток у нее из рук. Засунув его в карман он, не удержавшись, шутливо потрепал ее по голове правой рукой. Той самой рукой, которой убил множество ее сородичей - какая ирония.<br/>
- Хорошая девочка.<br/>
- Эй! - возмутилась драконица, но Таинственный Священник уже исчез, оставив после себя лишь ощущение прикосновения и неприятный осадок в душе.<br/>
"Интересно, кто это был? Демоны же обычно выглядят как настоящие монстры! Какой-то высший? Не может быть... И почему он так мирно себя вел?.. А-а-а! Хватит думать об этом, надо возвращаться быстрее!"</p>
<p>  Пробежав глазами текст свитка, Кселлос скомкал его в руке и через мгновение стряхнул с перчаток оставшийся пепел. Очередная копия Библии была благополучно уничтожена.<br/>
"А интересная девчонка сегодня попалась. Даром, что дракон. Она даже не поняла, кто я. Может, поэтому не испугалась?.."<br/>
Демон усмехнулся, вспомнив озадаченную мордашку с синими глазищами.<br/>
"Кселлос!" - донесся до него оклик Госпожи, и он поспешно устремился на зов.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>